


Heat

by DefyingNormalcy



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefyingNormalcy/pseuds/DefyingNormalcy
Summary: Joan visits a day spa to release some tension.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoansGlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/gifts).



> Many, many thanks to Ifitbelove for her assistance on this one. 
> 
> For JoansGlove. :)

Long, immaculately manicured fingertips drummed on the white marble reception desk in front of me; the smell of disinfectant and lemon permeated my senses. Looking up, I noticed that the elegant hand which was so assertively announcing its presence belonged to a long arm, clad in a smart looking black trench coat. That arm of course, belonged to a broad shoulder, which belonged to a thick, creamy white neck, which lead up to a handsome jaw, a regally sloped nose, dark, arched brows, and cool brown eyes which were impatiently looking me up and down.

 

“Good morning,” I said nervously, “How may I be of assistance?”

 

The woman in front of me flared her nostrils and licked her full lips. She withdrew her hand to reach inside of the medium sized purse hanging from one broad shoulder; she extracted a small bottle of hand sanitizer and made quick work of using it in front of me.

 

“Well somebody finally woke up. I’ve been standing here for a while now,” she said distastefully. She eyed the countertop that she’d just been touching with disdain.

 

My face burned hot with embarrassment. “My apologies,” I muttered. Inwardly I chastised myself for the wavering of my own voice and the hot flush I could feel creeping up my neck. Yes, it was early enough in the day that I hadn’t indulged in my first and essential cup of coffee, but I was normally _much_ more on the ball than this. Never in my entire career had I been caught off guard by a client or even a prospective client!

 

She stared down at me, her imposing height made me feel incredibly small and insignificant. Her thick hair was drawn into a high ponytail, the black and silver of her hair shone brilliantly and I found myself suddenly blushing as I contemplated what it might feel like between my fingers.

 

“Well?” she said.

 

“Ah-I..” I was at a loss for words. What the hell was wrong with me? She wasn’t the first devastatingly attractive woman to walk up to my desk. Nor was she likely to be the last. _Get a grip,_ I thought to myself, _You didn’t just make assistant manager to fumble the second that a new client walks in!_ I cleared my throat and steadied my breathing.

 

“How can I help you?” I tried after a few moments.

 

“I have made arrangements with the owner of this establishment. Do not tell me that he has failed to inform his staff about this?” she said, and colour tinted her high cheekbones.

 

Finally, it clicked. “OH!” I gasped, “Yes, um, again my apologies. Stephen did mention-”

 

“Yes, well, get on with it,” she snapped, “I have paid quite substantially for today and you are cutting into my time.”

 

“Of course, right this way, Ms….uh…” I looked at her expectantly. Stephen had not provided me with a name, he had only said that a very important client would be coming in today and that she was to be allowed free reign of the hot tub and change rooms before any of our first appointments for the day. I was already scheduled to be in a few hours before open to complete an inventory of our supplies and to create the staff rotation for the following couple of weeks, and was to greet this client upon her arrival.

 

“My name is Ms. Ferguson,” she said coolly. Her displeasure with me was, clearly, growing with each passing second.

 

“R-right,” I stuttered. Fuck, what the _hell_ was wrong with me? This woman had a strange effect on me; it would be too easy to blame on her impressive height - no, it was something else. She radiated _something_ that had me utterly enraptured and tongue tied at the same time.

 

XXX

 

“Right, so, we had our cleaners in late last night to bring this area to, uh, your standards,” I said as I lead Ms. Ferguson into the pristine change room. My boss had informed me that the cleaners had been approved for an extra two hours on their regular shift to ensure that the change rooms and hot tubs were given special care for this particular client. Having worked in the hospitality industry for the better part of the last decade, I had certainly heard of far more peculiar client requests and thus hadn’t even blinked an eye at this one. Every surface in the change rooms was covered in the same marble of the reception desk, the floors were a soft grey tile, shining thanks to the fresh polish they’d just received. Looking around, I conceded to myself that despite the regularly immaculate condition of this part of the spa, the cleaners’ extra work had certainly paid off.

 

Ms. Ferguson broke away from me and quietly inspected the area. As she turned each corner, her wonderfully shaped eyebrows furrowed deeper.

 

“Better than what I was expecting but there is still work to be done, _clearly_ ,” she said. I tried my best not to let my shock and mild offence show on my face. She reached into her purse again and this time, retrieved her car keys and thrust them into my hands. “My supplies are in the back seat of my car. Do. Not. Leave. A. Mess,” she ordered.

 

Stunned, I did the only rational thing I could think of - I scurried out of her way and all but ran to her car. Behind me, I could _feel_ Ms. Ferguson’s cool eyes follow my path and, sneaking a quick glance backwards as I reached the door, I could see that an amused smile now graced her stern lips.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Joan stretched her long, pale legs out under the bubbling liquid and groaned aloud as her aching muscles were massaged by the strong jets all around her. Her elegant neck stretched backwards and the base of her skull met the porcelain tile which encased her hot haven. For several blissful minutes, she allowed herself the pleasurable indulgence of submitting to the warmth of the water around her, the persistent strength of the jets as they massaged every inch of her ivory skin. She closed her eyes and felt the beginnings of a rare, genuine smile tug at the corners of her stern mouth; she felt her shoulders loosen and her limbs float, weightlessly, above the bubbling water. 

 

Joan let out a delicate sigh. Every nerve in her body was buzzing in delight at the pleasure that her current surroundings were bestowing on her. Her grin grew as she considered that the wad of cash she’d slipped to the owner of this spa in exchange for three hours of uninterrupted time in the hot tub - one hour, which had unfortunately been spent thoroughly cleaning and disinfecting it thanks to the incompetence of their cleaning staff, and now only two for the pleasure of using it to herself - had been well spent. 

 

She’d found this spa thanks to hours of careful online research and a prior inspection of the facilities to asses its cleanliness. While it had been rated both one of the cleanest and highest quality spas in Melbourne, she had deemed it necessary to give it a once over on her own. The cleaners had done a barely passable job at scrubbing the place down - better than what she’d expected, but in need of further work. Her bucket of cleaning supplies and discarded black latex gloves were just a few meters away from her on the thoroughly disinfected bench, where her neatly folded clothing and robe also lay. 

 

Her previous flat had been much larger and had been able to accommodate a custom sized clawfoot tub in addition to a large glass-enclosed shower; unfortunately her current accommodations, while lovely and well suited to her tastes, did not provide such luxuries. It had been just weeks since she’d taken the Governorship at Wentworth and moved into her pristine new home, but Joan found that she was already missing her favourite former bathroom fixture. And so, here she was now, happily enjoying the fruits of her careful planning and research, and contemplating making this a regular occurrence. She was just going through her mental calendar and picking out biweekly dates when she heard the door to the left of her open and close, and felt a rush of cool air permeate the dense heat all around her. The delightfully malleable young woman from the front desk had returned, much to Joan’s pleasure. 

 

“The, um, extra towels from your car that you asked for Ms. Ferguson.” She was stuttering in a way that nearly endeared her to Joan. 

 

Joan lifted one long, wet arm from the tub and waved in the direction of the bench. “You may place them there,” she said cooly. 

 

“Yes Ms. Ferguson,” the brunette replied. She did as she was told, then stood by the bench awkwardly. “Is there, erm, anything else that I can get for you?” 

 

Joan noticed how the girl’s gaze bounced all around the tub, how a pretty pink decorated her well-formed cheekbones and she felt a surprising yet not unwelcome thrill ripple through her. She was an attractive young woman - delightfully curvy yet firm at the same time; Joan considered that her soak in this luxurious tub could be made all the more delicious were she to entice this young woman to join her. Judging by just the state of her, it wouldn’t take much enticing to see her wishes through! 

 

Sitting up straighter in the tub, she regarded the woman in front of her fully. “What is your name?” she demanded. 

 

The brunette looked up nervously. “Pat. Patricia,” she said. 

 

“And how long have you been employed here?” Joan pressed. 

 

“Six years,” Patricia replied obediently. 

 

“Come here girl, I can hardly hear you.” Patricia hesitated. “Either speak up or come closer,” Joan demanded. 

 

Slowly, Patricia walked over to the edge of the tub and clasped her hands nervously in front of her generous hips. Joan noted with satisfaction that the younger woman’s ample breasts were straining against the confines of her white uniform shirt, and that the thin material did absolutely nothing to hide her rigid nipples, the sight of which sent a delicious shiver of arousal dancing down her long spine. 

 

Joan leaned back and the deliberate action caused her full breasts to peak above the bubbling water. She studied Patricia’s facial expression and discerned a tightening of her jaw and a further reddening of her already flushed features. 

 

“You know, as the assistant manager of a day spa, you really ought to learn how to relax,” Joan drawled. 

 

“Oh, I’m fine, thank you,” Patricia said tightly. Yet she remained as still and stiff as a statue. 

 

“No,” Joan sighed, “I think you would be far better off if you joined me.” 

 

The young woman’s eyes widened and her hands trembled. “Excuse me?” she squeaked, and the sound delighted Joan. 

 

“Yes. Remove your clothing, you may place them on the bench next to mine.” When it was clear that Patricia’s mind was still trying to process her words, Joan reached up to impatiently yank one leg of her trousers down, causing the younger woman to stumble and nearly fall into the tub head-first. “Get. In.  _ Now, _ ” Joan ground out. 

 

Shaking, Patricia reached for the buttons on her uniform shirt.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

I tried my very best  _ not  _ to stare, or heaven-forbid,  _ feel  _ Ms. Ferguson’s slippery, long limbs as I climbed into the tub. In my nine years of working in this industry, this was the first time that a client had ever made such a... _ personal _ request of me. 

 

I felt self conscious of my body as I sat on one of the benches in the tub - I’d always been a bit full around my middle and had long given up on trying to eradicate it; but whenever I sat, my stomach and hips bunched up together in a way that made me feel unattractive and decidedly unsexy. I sat near a jet, hoping that the bubbles would at least offer me some privacy from the piercing gaze of my companion, lest she see all of me and suddenly change her mind about having me near her. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, utterly mortified that my nipples were as hard and dark as they currently were. 

 

Ms. Ferguson seemed amused by my discomfort, which of course, only served to further my discomfort. 

 

“Relax, you look wonderful,” she implored, clearly able to discern my concerns, and stretched out her arms to rest under her head. Her breasts crested above the water again as she arched her back and let out a delicious sigh and I had to bite down on my lower lip to prevent a whimper from escaping. 

 

Thick, tense minutes passed between us before I dared to speak. “I hope that you have been enjoying your time with us,” I offered lamely. I didn’t know what else to say - if there was a manual on how to handle being ordered into a hot tub, naked, with a dangerously sexy client after several, long, sexless months, well, I certainly hadn’t read it. 

 

“Do tell me about yourself,” Ms. Ferguson said in reply, choosing to ignore my pathetic attempt at small talk. She was smiling slightly and not even hiding the fact that she was openly eyeing my breasts and embarrassingly hard nipples. 

 

What did she want to know? That I lived alone? That I worked more hours that was probably necessary? That I had little to no real friends? That I was still nursing a broken heart over my girlfriend, who I had considered the love of my life, who’d left me over a year ago? Not even our cat had wanted to stay with me - she’d gratefully gone with my ex without so much as offering me one last furball to clear away. 

 

Apparently I was taking too long to respond, because Ms. Ferguson was suddenly lowering her arms and gracefully moving over to where I was seated. I gulped as I felt her knee brush up against mine under the water.  _ Oh God,  _ I thought, I really needed to start dating again because it was pathetic that I felt like nearly exploding just from the feel of this woman against my bloody knee. 

 

“Do you have a partner?” she asked. I could feel her hot breath against my neck and I closed my eyes as a shudder ran through my body. 

 

“Y-yes,” I lied. “We live together.” 

 

Sharp, unforgiving teeth sunk into my shoulder and I could not hold back the gasp that escaped my mouth. My eyes opened wide and I felt tears of mingled pleasure and pain slide down my cheeks. 

 

“Liar, liar,” she whispered seductively against the bite mark. Her hot tongue followed and traced each indent that her teeth had made against my pale skin. 

 

“I..we..we’re taking a break,” I gasped. 

 

Her hand landed on my thigh under the water and forcefully pulled it up and over her lap. Those long fingers which had drummed so insistently against the white marble of my reception desk were now drumming an equally insistent, and entirely exquisite, trail up my inner thighs to play with my needy sex. 

 

“And is this a...permanent break?” she chuckled knowingly. Her pronounced enunciation of the word ‘permanent’ made my hips jerk forward and against her fingertips. 

 

“N-no...maybe..fuuuck,” I hissed as her thumb and middle finger gently separated my lips and her forefinger began to dance around the hood of my clit. My painfully, embarrassingly hard clit which hadn’t known the touch of a lover in well over a year. 

 

“Hmm, you sound unsure of yourself. Should we call you ex-lover and inquire as to the state of your relationship?” she asked, causing me to shake my head. “Good, I don’t want us to be interrupted. Tell me then, what happened?” 

 

Her elegant nose nudged my thick hair away from my ear and suddenly her hot tongue was tracing its shell, dipping into its curves, and her sharp teeth were tugging on its lobe. Each lick, each bite, each tug on the innocent flesh sent sparks of desire down to my clit which swelled further under Ms. Ferguson’s teasing caresses. 

 

“S-she left me, okay?” I panted. My clit was so hard, I wanted - no,  _ needed _ \- her to circle it harder, faster. It was embarrassing how close I was already to coming at the hands of this gorgeous, intimidating woman. 

 

“And why would she do that? Why would she leave a delicious girl like you?” Her wicked mouth had left my ear and was now becoming acquainted with the sensitive flesh on my neck. Fuck, I was doomed. Utterly,  _ delightfully _ doomed. 

 

“She s-said that I work too much,” I panted, “That I was never there when it counted.” At this point, I would tell her anything. I’d recite all the awful things all of my ex-lovers had ever said to me, I’d confess to her my darkest, dirtiest desires, I’d do anything,  _ anything _ , as long as her mouth and her hand never left my body. 

 

Ms. Ferguson’s hand suddenly stilled and I let out a frustrated cry and stared at her in disbelief. “W-what? Why did you stop?” I asked. Had I said something wrong? Done something wrong? Anxiety spread through me like wildfire, matching the intensity of the arousal which held me captive; my poor heart could hardly take the stress! I both felt and heard it hammering insistently against my heaving chest. 

 

Ms. Ferguson returned my question with a thoroughly devious grin before pushing my leg off of her and grabbing hold of either side of my hips. Next thing I knew, I was being impatiently turned around and dragged over to the jet to the right of us - Ms. Ferguon’s hands still holding on tightly to my hips as she pressed her full, glorious weight against me. I felt full breasts topped with rigid nipples press against my shoulder blades and I ached with indescribable longing to be able to touch them, draw them into my mouth, and sink my teeth into them. 

 

“No matter. Her loss, my gain,” she growled. 

 

“Oh, Ms. Ferguson!” I cried out as her sturdy thigh nudged my legs further apart and her hands moved to position and hold my aching sex up against the jet. I felt her teeth sink back into my tense shoulder and I felt her thick curls tickle my skin as she ground herself against my backside. I did not hold back my whimper as I felt the unmistakable slickness of her wet cunt slide against the curve of my ass. 

 

“Have you ever done this before? Here?” she panted against my shoulder. She ground her cunt against me with increasing speed and the force of her thrusts pushed me roughly into the jet, banging the metal against my tortured clit and making me cry out in a delicious mixture of fierce pleasure and sharp pain once again. 

 

“Never,” I gasped. I knew that I’d never be able to come into this changeroom again without trembling at the memory of Ms. Ferguson touching me like this and I hazily considered giving my resignation at the end of my shift today. The thought of having to tour Melbourne’s finest through this facility during orientations, knowing that I’d been taken here, remembering how good this felt...or maybe I could just pass that part of my role to the whichever team leader happened to be scheduled at the same time as me, I mused. 

 

“No, of course not,” she chuckled behind me, sensing my moral dilemma, “you’re far too professional for this sort of thing, aren’t you?” she crooned. Her hands pulled my body back against her so that my ass was being pounded by her strong hips, then ground on by her hard clit. I imagined her doing this to me with a cock and my hands left their place on either side of the tub to pinch and roll my rigid nipples, sending shockwaves of pleasure to every nerve ending in my body. 

 

As if able to sense what I’d just been imagining, one of Ms. Ferguson’s hands left its spot holding my hips upright to circle my opening and I cried out. 

 

“Oh fuck,  _ please _ , please fuck me!  _ Please  _ Ms. Ferguson!” My entire body convulsed at the sweet promise of being invaded by this incredible woman’s fingers. At this point, I’d even let her fuck me with a bottle of one of her cleaners; I was that desperate to be filled by her. 

 

Three of Ms. Ferguson’s fingers entered me without any preamble and began to pump in and out of my already-spasming cunt with a force that had me seeing stars. “That’s it,” she encouraged, “you’re so close already aren’t you?” 

 

“Yesss,” I hissed. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,  _ I was so close. So very, very, fabulously close. 

 

“Tell me,” she demanded. Her mouth latched onto my neck and delivered unforgiving, divine sucks to the hypersensitive skin. I could feel her laboured breathing pouring out of her flared nostrils as she continued to rub herself against me. 

 

“I’m so close. You’re going to ma- FUCK. Ms. Ferguson...fuuu-” I gasped as her fingers curled inside of me and I felt my cunt begin to spasm uncontrollably around their delicious girth. 

 

“Yes, that’s it,” she groaned. Her fingers did not let up even as the last of my orgasm rippled through me and as she increased the pace and friction of her slippery sex rubbing against me. Her breasts slapped against my back with the force of her thrusts, and all around us water splashed out of the tub, wetting the pristine floor. 

 

Spent, I flopped forward so that my arms hung limply over the side of the tub as I let Ms. Ferguson continue to use me to bring herself to orgasm. Moments later, I heard Ms. Ferguson roar out her triumphant release as she stiffened and crushed her swollen clit against my ass; her fingers dug into my left hip to the point that I was sure she’d be leaving bruises for me to find tomorrow. Over my own panting, I heard her ragged breathing as she removed her fingers from me and trailed her shaking hand, sticky with my own come, down the curve of my back. 

 

“You know, I  _ have _ actually enjoyed my time here today,” she said, her voice was husky and rough as she answered my earlier inquiry. “In fact, I’m thinking of making a regular appointment.” 

 

Wincing, I turned over and fell down onto the bench once again. Sweat clung to me and I could feel the stinging imprints of her hands, her teeth, her tongue, her cunt, all over me. 

 

“Well,” I gasped, “I’m sure that I could accommodate you - I was just about to complete the staff and client schedules for the next few weeks. I’m sure that I could be of...assistance to you,” I said hopefully. 

  
Joan let out a low, dry chuckle. “Yes my dear, I am sure that you can be,” she purred. 

 


End file.
